Of Metal and Soul
by kingveemon
Summary: Who you are isnt defined by the deeds you commited,but by the choises you will make.(AU)


The Digital world has changed.  
It was two years ago that The Chosen lay waste to the Dark Masters plans.  
Two years were the Digital World enjoyed a brief time of peace.  
But now evil knocks at it's door again.  
And this time the threat comes from outside….

-

The air was thick.  
An gray furred creature was currently hiding in the body positioned on all its face was a mix of worry and fear.  
And then came the rustling.  
In a moments notice the creature stood calm.  
No fidgeting.  
No shaking.  
That would make them notice couldn't let that happen.

With that it silently changed it weight to its back side,again trying to make as little sounds as possible.

He needed to let them them know of the threat that had emerged.

With that he broke into a run.

He knew that if he went trough the forest they wouldn't get him,which meant that as long as he kept moving he would be that's all that matters.

The Chosen had to be informed

He kept repeating that inside his head,and it did help him forget the pain from his wounds.

But sadly in all his fear,anxiety and stress he dindn't notice.

He didn't notice that they knew where he was,but they let him live.

He didn't notice how his survival would endanger everyone.

And never did would he know that this day heralded the beginning of war.

In all its horro and glory.

-

Breathtaking.

That is all that came to Veemons mind when trying to describe the monumental wodden gates,currently wide open as a array of visitors was leaving and entering the the huge brown frame of the games was sign,the name of the settlement written on it.

He finnaly made it.

Kuppa Village.

A rather unfitting name as the sheer size of the "village" dwarfed most of the a duration of two years Kuppa Village has become the most populated hotspot in the Digital ? 

Because it was the home of the idols.

The years ago those eight digimon stood defiantly against the darkness that was trying to take over the alone are the reason that life in the Digital world has become so peaceful.

He had to meet them.

He had to shake their hands.

He would then proceed to never was that hand again.

Im his life.

So with an almost scary amount of glee in his face he skipped into the city.

Yes he didn't skipped.

While he didn't realize it yet,finding the Chosen would prove to be one of the hardest things he ever did in his life.

You see,saying that Kuppa Village is small is an understatement of epic proportions. 

It's total territory made about fifty miles. Add the fact that the Village streets were pratickly packed with all kinds of Digimon and you get something alike searching for a needle in a hay stack.

Did this discourage Veemon?

Not the slightest.

And so he happily skipped on.

Being a celebrity was sweet!

Everyone knew who your are,what your done and respects your for on what you did people would celebrate you in different you are singer,you get you are an actor,you get hundreds of adoring being a hero took the cake.

You pratickly ascend to godhood.

And that's the point where it all begings to suck!

With a sigh,Gatomon started to clapping her claws at the table as she listened to the Floramon state its not like she listened.

She knew she should,but this was her fifth meeting today!She stopped listening after an Otamamon came to her complaining that the weather was too hot.

Apparently,people tought she could actually control the weather.

Now,why was she there?She was the chosen of of the eight paragons that were the is smart,relatively attractive and young.

So why was she holed up inside an office space with an desk made out of plastic.

Yes,plastic!

After the Chosen returned peace to the world , someone was supposed to keep who better then the people who saved it in the first Chosen got a position in high places and the work that came with out of the eight,why the flipping hell was she the only one who's job had her cofined in this badly colored,badly lighted room where all hope and joy seem to be sucked inside likea black hole of negativity?

Funny enough Gatomon first tought of this tortue as a honor and did her emposed duties,just like every chosen problem tough….was the fact that most of the problems were petty in comparison to what they had to face before were of the digimon that came to them cause they were to lazy or (she dared say it) stupid on their own.

But despite her obvious dislike of handling the "Masses",as their Leader liked to call them,she banished the picture of her eating some fish soup at Digitamamon's out of her head and gave her focus back to the,stll ranting,Floramon.

Tough,in the back of her mind she wished something would happen.

-

"The target reached the location"

The vox was messing up the transmission but it was still audible.

The plan letting one of them escape it would eventully lead them to a settlement.

And boy what a settlement it is.

The man tore his gaze away from the radio to the two man standing before of the wore similar gear as difference was the Batch which showed his rank and of one of the man's heads was a meant that man was his right first Lieutenant.

The other man was younger then the early thirdies while the helmet wearing man next to him was somewhere in his mid thirdies.

He himself was barely fourty two years still kicking!

The younger soldier had this strange aura of unease around that he was their line of work resolve was like man could best be describedas volatile.

He wanted wanted it now!

Having guessed it as much,it was the younger soldier who spoke up first.

"Orders,sir."

"Release the Monochro-units and send them to the location of team Sigma."

With a nod of affirmation the two soldier turned and left the tent.

There was no need for them to question his alone had more combat expirence that those two of course the fact that he ensured their loyalty trought dominance did help as well.

As the man was about to turn back to doing his usual business an idea stuck his head.

Why not test it?If it is an success it will eliminate the whole village without a doubt,and if not he could always blame faulty programing.

"Send out the Ray unit."

The soldiers halted arburtly their leader time it was the Lieutenant who answered.

"Are you sure?"The soldier stammered"Its still in its Beta phase."

The man answered with coldness and authority in his marks of a experienced leader and soldier.A weapon in the right hands.

It served him well trough several decades of combat.

"You are not here to question my orders,but merely to act upon them."

With only a nob as an answer the soldier turned.

Just like he wanted.

No deeds.

Veemon may have been wrong in thinking that finding the Chosen would be easy.

But only slightly.

The task of finding the Chosen just got shot out of the repeatly stabbed by a knife and left dead in the ditches.

For Veemon spend good two HOURS scouring the city.

And he had the feeling he hasn't even searched everywhere yet.

With a sigh and a sad face he kept walking down the joy about finnaly reaching the village has all but use was it to him to be here if he cant meet those who aspire him so much.

Well,part of the reason he couldn't find was that he didn't know where to was never in Kuppa Village before.

And its not like he is going to walk into someone who is looking for them too.  
Boy was he wrong.

For in that instance he felt someone run into him.

With only a surprised "Omph" Veemon found himself face to face with the then quickly picked himself up was about to give the Mon who bumped into him an earful when noticed it.

It was Gazimon.

And it was hurt.

The usually gray fur cout was smered with blood at places,its arm seemed damaged,and,if I wasn't mistaken,a part of his ear was missing.

He didn't know what happened to it but he had to help.

"Hey, you ok,man?"asked Veemon.

The only answer he got was a painful hiss and a chocked "Need to find the Chosen."

-

Finally she was done for today.

With a groan Gatomon walked the street of Kuppa Village.

She just finished her last meeting for she finnaly had some time for herself.  
Now she could finnaly sit back and enjoy some fish soup at white cat purred just thinking of Digitamamons culinary seemed to have finnaly started to look up for her.

Or so she tought.

For in this very moment destiny interwined.

For some smuck holding a Gazimon on his back ran into her.

Damm…she was almost at Digitamamon's.

'Oh cruel do you mock me so?'

As she lay on the floor,she could only ponder what she had done to deserve one night of something un-trivial happening to just wanted some peace and quiet.

Was that too much to ask?

As she rose the Digimon she ran into was a a strange one at that.

The usual Veemon species was a royal blue one was a metallic usualy ruby eyes were crimson and it took her a millisecond to notice the piece of cloth tied around his head,covering his left eyes.

Hmmm now on further inspection she should probably be more interested in the bleeding Gazimon that seems to be lying on his back.

BLEEDING GAZIMON ON HIS BACK!?

-

The Monochro-units had arrived.

Six bus-sized dinosaurs were currently standing before the whole Sigma of them were special cyborgs designed after the real taking into account the fact that they are not eating and have red shining eyes one would think of them as the originals.

The Soldiers of team Sigma marveled at the handywork of their scientists.

The Sigma team itself was made up of six members each carrying an assault riffle and one of them,the medic,carrying an first aid all wore green and black camouflage suits and black vests covering their each side was a pouch containing explosives and the to the pouch were their standard to issue combat assault rifles currently hanged loosely around their shoulders.

"The Monochromon arrived and are ready for deploymed ,sir."

The leader acknowledged the soldiers word with an nod,but his mind was on something else.

Behind the Monochromon was a monstrosity made out of metal dwarfing the Monochromon in size.  
The only thing that was visible of it was the word "RAY" painted on it with white paint.

"What's the status on the Ray unit?"demanded the Officer ,his voice was intrigues by the Captains decision to send them the Ray couldn't help but ask himself if that was a sign of trust or if the Captain tought they will need it.

One of the soldiers responded.

"It wont be ready for launch imidietly but it will be able to join the fray in an hour."

The Officer was silent again,but after a few moments spoke again.

"Wait thirty minutes and then start the attack.I want the interval between the Monochromon engaging and the Ray's arrival to be as small as possible.

With an salute the soldier turned and began the needed preparations.

The Officer smilled.

Everything was according to plan.

-

Kuppa Villages infirmary was surprisingly…..empty.

Veemon couldn't place it why?

But for now it didn't was told by Gatomon to wait and Digi-gods be dammed he would do she told him to jump into a volcano he would probably do it.  
As he stood there and watched Gatomon talk to the banged up Gazimon,who was currently being bandaged by a Lalamon,he couldn't believe…

…that he met Gatomon.

A blush reached his face as he tought about it.

He didn't exactly meet her as much as he crashed head first into her.

Digi-gods dammit!He meets one of his idols and what does he do?He walk right into her.

Not smooth at all!He wanted his metting with the Chosen to be something alike when meeting a new friend and not like meeting a person in the office while barely acknowledging what you are doing.

His mental rant at his ability to embaress himself was stopped as he heard an loud "Cough" behind him.

He quickly turned around to face…Gatomon.

And boy was she invading his personal too much to be intimate but enough to feel wasn't like he didn't like the proximity.

He was just terrible with the opposite sex.

"Veemon,was it?"asked the cat.

The only thing what came to Veemons mind was stammered "Y-yes."Mentally he was kicking himself.

"I would like to thank you for helping the Gazimon"

Okay,Veemon couldn't really help but smile about he will get some kind of shouldn't think like was Chosen fought for the Digital,and at one point Real world,while expecting nothing in Veemon quickly banned the thoughts of an reward out of his head. 

"-ut that will have to wait cause the Village needs your help."

Wait,WHAT?

-

Currently at the base of team Sigma final preperations are being made.

The Officer of the team was currently watching over the camp down to the Village.

Their position at the foot of the mountain allowed for scouting which could prove important in the long is power is the only thing that was a logic which was beaten into him at a young age.

So there he stood,spyglass in hand,as he watched the guards patrol the city.

The guards were mostly Gazimon with one or two Elecmon's here and seemed to be patrolling every half the number of guards, five in total,they didn't seem to think that someone would attack them.

The offcer smilled slyly under his helmet.  
That made the task all so easier.

"Sir,its time."

The officer turned around just to me meet with the face of one of his years old,black hair,seemingly American never bothered to remember his name trough.

They don't last that long.

"Start the attack."stated the Officer almost seemed like the city interested him more then his was came and go but you will never again get the chance to fight in another world.

"Should we join the attack as well?"asked the Soldier.

"No the objective of this mission is not the destruction of this will do as we are we finished our assignement we fall back and report."answered the man,this time not tearing his sight from the city.

With a nod the soldier turned around and left.

Several minuts later,the silent night was pierced with howles.


End file.
